1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, access control methods, and recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been image processing apparatuses for implementing multiple functions such as a copy function, a fax function, and a scanner function. Such an image processing apparatus includes a nonvolatile memory and a large-capacity memory such as a hard disk. The nonvolatile memory stores initial values that are set at the time of shipment of the image processing apparatus. The large-capacity memory stores user information set for each user and image data obtained by a scanning process performed with the scanner function.
When user information is stored in the large-capacity memory, various processes may be executed with the use of the user information. In one example, image data, which is obtained by a scanning process performed with the scanner function, may be transmitted to an e-mail address included in the user information. In another example, based on information included in the user information indicating which of the functions can be used (usable functions), usage of functions of the image processing apparatus may be restricted according to each user.
Patent document 1 describes an image forming apparatus including a large-capacity memory storing the user information and usage restriction information in association with each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-244518
However, when an image processing apparatus is using user information to execute processes and the hard disk serving as the large-capacity memory crashes, the processes that are executed with the use of user information cannot be executed until a service person finishes repairing or replacing the hard disk. Thus, the image processing apparatus needs to stop operating during this time.